l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doro Owari Mura
Road's End Village (P6) in the Garanto province, Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 38 and Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 96 was to Rokugan at large, an unimportant village. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 239 Little was known through out the Empire of the village, because no one ever journeyed to Road's End Village, and few of the inhabitants would ever leave. It was the northmost village on the east coast. Bloodspeakers, p. 90 Contact with Rokugan Road's End Village was mostly self-sufficient, as the inhabitants relied on limited and low-key trade with Kyuden Isawa and the occasional merchant from the Mantis Clan. Apart from the merchants, no one had any reason to visit the village, which allowed the Asako to use it to maintain one of their greatest secrets. Way of the Phoenix, p. 111 The Shrine of the Path was a hidden temple located just south of the village. Way of the Open Hand, p. 52 The Fushihai Road's End Village was the most important holding in the lands of the Asako because it was the home of the Fushihai, the secret masters of the Henshin. These were the immortal leaders of the family's researches into the Path of Man. When a Henshin was ready to learn the Mystery of Fate, he was sent to Road's End Village to spend the rest of his limitless days assisting in the family's research. Anyone who managed to journey to Road's End Village would remember nothing of their stay. Some few manage to have dream-like recollections of a pleasant, uneventful stay, but no one ever left with any sense of the village's true purpose. Way of the Phoenix, p. 112 History After the Coup After the failure of the Scorpion Coup the former Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Hametsu hid in the city, disguised and working as the local magistrate. He began to work on a new herb garden transplanting the flora he saved from the Shosuro Gardens. Way of the Wolf, p. 109 When some of the local henshin became curious about this disruption in their quiet lifestyle, Hametsu saw to it that they died quietly in their sleep. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 50 Nemuranais Hametsu hid in a cave outside of the village both the 11th Black Scroll - the Doom of Fu Leng - and a powerful Tainted artifact known as Kenshin's Helm. Both were stolen when Yogo Junzo sent Uragirimono to destroy the village. Hametsu was eventually able to defeat the beast when, days later, favorable wind conditions allowed him to spread an incense poisonous to the tainted across the village Time of the Void, p. 48 The Henshin's Exposure In 1126 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 when Kuni Yori exposed the henshin's secrets to the Isawa the village was annexed by the ruling family in an attempt to find out more about its mysterious monks. Many henshin left the village and retreated deeper into the mountains, as well as the hidden Scorpion likewise departed, eager to escape notice. Imperial Scrutiny Tenkazu, a descendant of the Snake Clan, crafted corrupted netsukes, giving them to the poor among the villages he visited, Way of the Shadowlands, p. 85 disguised as a traveling merchant. This merchant caused a great deal of strife before he was driven from the village by a ronin shugenja, Reikado. The event, while dealt with quickly, attracted the Otomo family's scrutiny. The Imperial Family permanently stationed a group of Isawa magistrates within the village. This made it far more difficult for the Asako to operate in secrecy. Yobanjin Incursion In the village took place the final battle during the Yobanjin Incursion in the Phoenix. The Imperial Legion commander, Toturi Tsudao, defeated in personal combat the Yobanjin warlord who had united a dozen of barbarian tribes. Masters of War, p. 9 War of Dark Fire In 1171 the village was attacked by a small part of the Army of Fire, and the village's magistrate, Shiba Jinzaburo, killed part of the invaders and the Master of Void Shiba Ningen the rest. They were aided in secret by two Fushihai. The War of Dark Fire, Part 6, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Notable Locations * Falling Blossom - Tea house Notable Governors * Isawa Sayuri Known Headman * Aki Category:Garanto province (Phoenix)